Mayuko Yamada
Mayuko Yamada is known as Nakano Yurika and Taro Yamada's daughter as a secret... Because since Taro Yamada had literally love with Nakano at last night when they were alone together... Then at the morning... Taro woke up and Nakano was looking at Taro with empty feeling expression and Taro was shocked of seeing her at bed, but he took the breath and started to say "Good Morning, Yurika-Chan" and Nakano just said "Oh... Good Morning, T-Taro. I just wonder... What if... I just... You know... Make a baby?" and Taro was totally terrified by that and Nakano just giggled and said "Don't worry, Taro. I won't hurt you that badly, you know... I just want to make a baby..." Then Taro didn't wanted to have a baby and then... Nakano just used the calm magic effect on Taro and Taro got calmed by that, then... The baby girl was born from the magic... She had 2 flowers and darker purple hair and she was sleeping when Taro woke up from the calming magic effect.. He literally started to shout at Nakano saying "Where did you get that baby girl from?!" and Nakano said "It's our daughter, Taro... Isn't she is cute? Fufufu" Nakano started to nuzzle Mayuko with her nose. Then Taro was like "No. This is literally a nightmare. Yurika-Chan... This baby is probably by Aru Ishido, she just came together with his and your... Uhh nevermind" Nakano said to Taro while Nakano almost started to tear dropping "How could you say something to our daughter... She is difinitely our daughter, Taro!" then Taro had deep sigh and then Taro said use magic on Mayuko to turn her a bit older... For example 8 years old and Nakano made it... Then Taro said "You've to keep her as your younger sister, Yurika-Chan! If someone noticed her calling you as "Mom" I'm not the father" and then... Mayuko said "M-Mommy.... D-Daddy?" Taro Yamada totally gasps and then said "Oh my gosh! Mayuko got first two words!" He was shocked, but then had smug face and said "Good luck, Yurika-Chan, hope we don't get busted!", Mayuko had really confused mood by that... The moment of 31st May, was asking Nakano to become a protagonist of the Yandere: Past Diary (It broke the 4th wall on that moment) When Nakano heard about it... She was literally surprised of it and Shinobu was so proud of that idea and said "Yay! Nakano, let her become a protagonist for like 1 month." and Nakano said "I-I-I.... I-I..." and Mayuko said "Just imagine! Mayuko! Saving the world from Yandere Hunters! We will defeat them and clean from them for a good!" then Nakano still was not quietly sure about the idea that Mayuko said... Then Shinobu pinched Nakano's lips and Shinobu fakely says as Nakano "Sure thing! That would be great to see" Nakano were literally blushed and said "S-Shinobu... Y-Y-You didn't have... To touch my lips like that..." and Mayuko laughed at that reaction of Nakano and then Nakano said "Fine... Mayuko you're gonna be the protagonist whatever month is... But only the start gonna be on tomorrow." and Mayuko with Shinobu shouted "Yay!" and then Nakano quietly whispers to herself "I hope Mayuko won't let us die by Yandere Hunter's attack..." Mayuko Yamada is known as second playable protagonist of the game: Yandere: Past Diary. Her transformed form is totally has self-confident and more mature voice and the personality even through... Sometimes Her transformed form acts like normal teenager girl. The real difference between Mayuko and Nakano are... Their personality... Mayuko is more like playful and cheerful while Nakano is naive and timid. Mayuko Yamada really likes quests and adventurers even through she brought herself an grappling hook by that. (Can also be known in the cutscene of the beginning) The moment when Mayuko met her future self... Was totally made her surprised of that meeting. Then Nakano were trying to ask the future version of Mayuko about Future version of herself... But then Future version of Mayuko said... "I'm so sorry... May Jr... But it ended on the tragedy oh and i actually came here to fix the past. So... Exactly... I came here for helping you all" (Literally she said this, but her adult version won't be in party tho.... She is only can be seen as a cutscene character sadly... ---- Relationship Nakano Yurika is Mayuko Yamada's mother... Mayuko really loves Nakano more than Taro, Mayuko really likes to scare Nakano as well. Mostly... Mayuko likes to call Nakano as her younger sister even tho... Nakano is her mother. Taro Yamada is Mayuko Yamada's father they really hate each other, but sometimes they do talk fine. Kawaguchi Kaoru is Mayuko Yamada's formely enemy (after the ending of Mayuko Mode) Shinobu Shiomiya is Mayuko Yamada's friend known as Mayuko calling Shinobu as Sadie when Shinobu transformates... Sometimes Mayuko gets totally scared of Shinobu when Shinobu gets upset (angry) Nanoko Twinteiru is Mayuko Yamada's friend also... Mayuko really likes to mock Nanoko by calling her as weaponless tsundere (meaning like gunless tsundere) ---- Trivia Mayuko Yamada always likes to say "May May" and "Mayu Mayu" that is totally reference of Neptune saying "Nep Nep" and "Nepu Nepu" Mayuko Yamada really hates eggplants,horses,cows,sheep and ponies. (The totally same as Neptune) Literally every album picture were filled with Mayuko's pictures that were hidding Taro Yamada through. Her future version can't transformate. Her height and weight is exactly same as Neptune's weight and height. (Except their transformed forms... Because Transformed Mayuko is over 174 cm while Purple Heart has like 164 cm) The first crying scene of Mayuko was where she didn't wanted to fight againt Transformed Shinobu and Shinobu had to spare her on the fight... Because Mayuko was so helpless... That Mayuko had tear drops from her eyes... By that Shinobu hugged her. Mayuko literally spared Kawaguchi Kaoru after they fought Mayuko Yamada literally has two flowers that actually looks like Marika's flower from Nisekoi She is the most unkillable female character that can't even react Nakano holding katana and even through even if you attack her... She would shout "Why is that?!" Mayuko Yamada is the only loli and the only child in Yandere: Past Diary (That totally gives reference of Yui from sword art online) Mayuko Yamada is called as "arfa-sys","rei-chan" the reference of the Sao Fatal Bullet Mayuko Yamada's dream is to become a protagonist (Main Character, Main Heroines) Mayuko Yamada really likes to break 4th wall just like saying "Wow! I can't believe i'm protagonist of the Yandere: Past Diary! Oh hey! There is player that plays that game! Hello!" Mayuko Yamada always falls from the sky when she forgets to use her grappling hook... Mayuko hates OCs even no matter if she is an OC. Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Playables Category:Protagonists